VENENO
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Chika desde varias noches no ha podido conciliar el sueño, y es que una voz le susurra cosas que no quería oír, pero eran ciertas...Pareja: ShibaChika


Es mi primer ShibaChika, y fic de Zombi Loan, así que, por favor, no seais duros conmigo nyah~ w

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VENENO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desde hacía noches ya, Chika había querido quedarse despierto hasta las tantas de la noche, ya fuera con videojuegos, bebiendo con Koyomi fanta o incluso cafe, aunque eso a la chica de doble personalidad no le entusiasmaba tanto. Incluso se animó a beber un poco de tequila a ver que tal...obviamente solo le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Incluso Shito que solo le ignoraba, o lo intentaba, se había dado cuenta de la esquividad de Chika hacia irse a dormir, provocando un descenso, si no más de lo que ya era habitual en ellos, de la caza EXITOSA de zombis. Así que esa noche, colaboraron entre todos para distraer a Chika y meterle un potente tranquilizante en la comida, el muy idiota ni se dio cuenta de ello mientras comía alegremente tras un día en el que lograron cazar al menos un zombi de precio razonable. Michiru fue vigilando las reacciones del peliblanco, como empezaba a cabecear aún medio despierto, como se le cerraban los parpados y finalmente, se dejó caer en el suelo completamente dormido. Shito suspiró con un "menos mal", las chicas también se sintieron aliviadas, un poco culpables sobre obligar a Chika a dormir. Pero es que cada vez que quisieron sustraerle alguna información, incluso con Yuuta quien había usado sus trucos de persuasión practicamente infalibles.

Nada había servido hasta el momento, así que...no se podía hacer más.

Shito cogió al peliblanco y medio arrastrandolo sin cuidado alguno lo llevó hasta su habitación, soltandolo sobre la cama de la cual resbaló por la manera tan ruda de lanzarlo. Al escuchar el pum en el suelo, el zombi chino suspiró de nuevo, casi por tercera o cuarta vez esa noche, dando media vuelta y abrió la cama. Retiró los zapatos de Chika y lo subió de nuevo, colocándolo bien y lo cubrió. Le miró la expresión, tranquila aunque el ceño ligeramente arqueado hacia arriba, estaba claro que de una forma u otra, interiormente Chika sabía que estaba durmiendo y no le hacía gracia.

Le acabó de cubrir bien con la sabana y salió de la habitación oscura, permitiendole privacidad al chico, y que de una vez recuperara sus energias.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Chika parecía conciliar un buen sueño, su ceño relajado al igual que su cuerpo. Y su mente completamente descanando...al menos hasta que las imagenes regresaron, y aquella voz también.

"¿Tratando de evitarme...Chika-chan?"

El cuerpo inconscientemente se estremeció, y Chika frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados, una mueca se formó en sus labios temblorosos

-N-no...

"¿De verdad creías que un estupido somnifero te libraria de mi?"

-No...yo no sabía...

"¿Que no lo sabías? Era obvio que pasaría...pero tu has decidido seguir...querías alejarme de ti...otra vez" la voz que sonaba en su cabeza continuaba con aquel tono que le estrujaba el pecho en agonía a Chika

-¡No! ¡No te he alejado de mí!

"Me has abandonado otra vez...no, me has sustituido...por ese amigo tuyo..."

-¡No te he sustituido por nadie!

"Siempre diciendo no, Chika-chan, no esto...no lo otro..." de repente Chika notó una suave caricia en el rostro "Pero no estabas allí...aquel día, en la azotea...cuando me suicide, no estuviste para decirme ese "No" que tanto repites"

-Sh-shiba...nunca quise que te pasara eso...

"Pero pasó, porque me abandonaste"

-Yo...¡lo siento...!-gimío de dolor sentimental, notando más la presión en el pecho

"Lo sientes...pero me olvidas, esquivas y me sustituyes por él"

-¡Nadie te sustituye Shiba! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

"Era...ya no estoy aquí, Chika...por tu culpa...no viniste conmigo, no cogiste mi mano...me odiabas" susurró en su oído

-¡Callate es mentira, te aprecio, eres mi mejor amigo!-ladeó el rostro, apretando los ojos del fuerte dolor en el pecho.

"Yo te amaba...pero veo que no signifiqué nada para ti, me abandonaste y nunca más supiste de mí...ni siquiera sabías que estaba muerto...es mejor desaparecer que vivir en tu olvido y rechazo..." la voz sonó lejana y moribunda.

-¡NO SHIBA!-abrió los ojos de golpe estirando la mano hacia delante, como si fuera a coger algo, a alguien que no estaba, las imagenes de la noche en la azotea, cuando vio morir a Shiba, cuando escapó a su mano, cuando se lo llevó el Shinigami.

La presión en su pecho se hizo demasiado fuerte para él. su orgullo le impedía las lágrimas, dañandose él mismo, mental y fisicamente al apretar los puños haciéndose sangre. Odiaba que cada noche pasara lo mismo, no solo oír la voz de su mejor amigo, ver todo, darse cuenta de que tenía razón, le abandonó, sabía que Shiba era una persona muy depresiva, fácil de aburrirse y con presiones, debió haber sabido que haría una locura algún día. Pero tenía razón...apretó las sabanas agachando la cabeza, tenía razón, tenía que haber estado allí, debió impedirselo...Shiba no tenía a nadie más que él...y le falló...le había fallado...

Por el gritó apareció Shito seguido de Michiru. a quien le dijo que esperara fuera, por si tenían que pelear. Ya estaba harto de sus movidas, si el puto somifero no funcionó iba a...Se tranquilizó un poco al ver su estado, Chika estaba agarrando las sabanas con fuerza sobre sus rodillas inclinadas hacia arriba, ocultando el rostro en ellas y murmurando "Shiba" todo el rato junto con unos "lo siento"...Eso le dio rabia al zombi de la pistola, ¿por qué no era capaz de olvidarse de él ya? Habían pasado meses, puede que hubieran sido amigos en el pasado, pero Shiba intentó matarles, intentó matar a Chika, e incluso violarlo delante de él y Michiru. Quizás no entendía la unión de esos dos, pero el peliblanco debía entender que su amigo murió cuando se suicidó, revivió ilegalmente y encima loco.

Aunque puede que ya lo estuviera antes, y la único que mantenía la fina cuerda que lo separaba de la demencia era Chika, cuando se separaron dicha cuerda se debió romper y el rubio se suicidó por aburrimiento.

¿Quien no apreciaba tanto la vida? Estaba claro que Shiba merecía morir por haberse rendido de esa manera, y encima culpando a Chika, tratando de matarlo por su obsesión con él. Nunca devieron conocerse. Ese maldito, incluso después de muerto le cabreaba por herir así a Chika.

Definitivamente tenía que hacerle olvidar a Shiba o el peliblanco caeria en un pozo sin fondo.

En un tejado, de cara a la residencia, más concretamente a la ventana abierta por la cual se veía a Shito durmiendo con Chika, estaba sentado una figura con un abrigo negro largo. Unos ojos castaños, brillantes se entrecerraron mientras un "Tks" salía de su boca.

¿No podía mantenerse alejado ese maldito zombi chino? Había arruinado su maravillosa vista de SU Chika-chan triste, roto, roto por él, por nadie más. La mente de Chika le pertenecía al igual que todo él, no debía ser alterada o alejada de cualquier cosa que no fuera la desesperación de la culpabilidad.

Por que a Shiba le encantaba ver aquellos ojos, tan llenos de vida, de esperanza, oscurecidos por los sentimientos dolorosos creados a partir de sus multiples visitas por las noches, susurrandole al oído e impidiendole despertar, recordandole sus errores, su muerte, su amor por él. De vez en cuando acariciandole la cara o partes del cuerpo, solo para sentir su piel estremecerse bajo su toque.

Y es que, Chika era veneno, su veneno.

Lo mataba, por así decirlo metaforicamente, excitava, hería, enfadaba, le hacía desear arrancerle la piel a tiras, pero tambien quería atarlo y hacerle sentir placer, SU placer. No el de otro, quería monopolizar y aspirar su venenoso olor que le aceleraba la sangre, le nublaba el poco juicio que tenía. Deseaba oír su voz decir su nombre de todas las maneras posibles. Quería matarlo y mantenerlo con vida solo para él. Eran sentimientos contradictorios pero es que simplemente estaba obsesionado con Chika.

Era el centro de su mundo y quería serlo él tambien para Chika. Estar solos los dos.

Y solo torturando su mente noche tras noche lograba sentir el placer que amansaba la espera, la cruel y devastadora espera a la que estaba sometido por su "Jefe". No quería acatar sus ordenes, pero tenía no solo su contrato sino que podía matarlo, así que por ahora le seguiría el juego que era bastante entretenido.

Llegado el momento tendría a Chika en sus garras para él solo, y pasaría mucho tiempo con él, divirtiendose juntos.

Y torturaría a su nuevo amigo delante de esos ojos dorados, le haría ver su agonia, antes de matarlo, igual que a la chica, igual que a todos los que significaron algo para Chika.

Hasta que solo quedara él y solo él en el corazón y mente de Chika.

Sí, ese sería su mundo ideal, el que se cambiaria una vez el "querido" presidente ejecutara su plan. Él tendría su pequeño paraiso con la única compañía que quería.

Su Veneno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dedicado a Hakusha, espero que te haya gustado nwn

Dejad Review e Ideas para fics de esta pareja o si quereis otras parejas tambien, ya me mirare la serie si hace falta~


End file.
